1. Field of Invention
The Application is related to inflatable devices and more specifically to self-sealing valves used in inflatable devices including inflatable devices where a fluid controller is employed.
2. Discussion of Related Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/752,732 entitled Inflatable Device with Fluid Controller and Self-Sealing Valve, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes embodiments of fluid controllers and self-sealing valves that are included in an inflatable device. In some of the embodiments described therein, the self-sealing valve is operated solely by air pressure on the inlet or outlet side of the valve while in other embodiments a valve operator (either manual or electrical) is employed in combination with at least one of the self-sealing valves.
The self-sealing valves described therein include a diaphragm which is attached to additional structure to provide rigidity and allow the diaphragm to hingedly open and close without deformation. For example, a flexible diaphragm is attached to a retaining member that includes one or more spokes that extend towards the periphery of the diaphragm to provide support and create an element of rigidity to the diaphragm.
In addition, the valves described therein include a number of separate components in addition to the diaphragm, for example, a frame that sits around the circumference of the opening which is sealed by the valve as well as a diaphragm support and a tab that is configured to engage a mechanical valve operator. As described in the application, the frame, the diaphragm support tab and the retaining member are all separate additional components that are assembled as part of the fluid controller.
As a result, these prior approaches add to the cost and complexity of manufacture because they require additional manufacturing steps for example to attach the frame to the housing of the fluid controller, to attach the retaining member to the diaphragm, and to attach the retaining member to the diaphragm support. Thus, individual components produced in separate manufacturing processes must be manufactured within relatively precise tolerances so that they will interact with one another in the desired fashion. These prior approaches require that individual components be attached to one another and to the fluid controller to provide a completed assembly.